particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Illustrated Catalogue of Religion
do we really need both pictures of the cadavar trial? also is their someway it could be formated better to stop the pictures breaking up the text so much? User:Big-G 12th December The Selucian Universial Church has been dismantled IG, the entire organisation has been deleted. I suggest that it should be removed from the list and that the Selucian Patriarchal Church should be reocgnized as the sole continuation of the Selucian Church. It's of course still an historic epoch to take note of, however. Zethi (talk) 14:25, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Since no one seems to object, I shall do this. Zethi (talk) 01:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) The Selucian Patriarchal Church and the Terran Patriarchal Church As written in the Hosianism page, the Selucian Patriarchal Church is the core of the ancient Holy Apostoli Churcc. In 1819 many churches separated, but the SPC stayed in Selucia and never was dismanteled. In Auroria the SPC was persecuted, but never ceased to exist, so I cannot see how it may have broken off form the PTC that was refounded much later in Deltaria. Also, I can't find anywhere where it says that the SPC broke off from the TPC. Egelion (talk) 15:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so the wiki pages may be a tad ambiguous, but the fact remains that the Selucian Catholic Church (now known as the Selucian Patriarchal Church) was founded in 2385 with the election of its first Pope. Although the old forum, where the best evidence for that could be found, is now dead, the older versions of the wiki pages are still quite enlightening. The Selucian Patriarchal Church was not even mentioned on this page until the religion renamings (this is the newest version of the page before the retcon), and the older versions of the SPC page mention that the first Selucian Pope was not elected until 2385. That page also mentions that the creation of the church was a result of the actions of the Selucian Catholic Party, who did in fact create the party org of the church in 2385 (that org was sadly deleted in the meantime, so I guess you'll have to take my word on it), and implicitly the Church itself. In terms of IC history, the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra was created as a way to fill the gap in the history of Christianity/Hosianism. Since the oldest "Catholic" church was established to have been founded in 2134 (TPC), some other earlier Western church had to have existed, hence the Holy Apostolic Church (more info on the meta-history of the HAHCoT can be found in the talk page of that article). The fact mentioned on the SPC page that it consists of the core of the defunct HAHCoT is meant to be understood as some form of continuity, it's true, but it is also a way of integrating the HAHCoT into the histories of the modern Churches, as well as giving a raison d'etre for the SPC's separate existence (all the other Western/Catholic churches originated with schisms from the TPC). Then, irrespective of whether the SPC was a member of the TPC before 2385 or simply did not have a Pope until then, the fact remains that in 2385 it became a new, separate organization, and not simply the full continuation of the HAHCoT. Polites (talk) 20:15, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Uneditable All my change vanish after I click submit. Added Tenshism to the article. If anything is out of place, please let me know Polites (talk) 21:00, March 1, 2015 (UTC)